A Hero of Wars Past
by Sky Rider
Summary: An alternate ending to the anime, plus a little bit of what Hijikata was actually thinking thrown in.  ChizuruxHijikata


**Hakuouki - A Hero of Wars Past**

The cherry blossoms looked like snow, covering the pathway bellow the trees. I looked at Chizuru and saw her fearful expression. This would be it. I felt my foot slide back as my body slid forward into motion. I was running. And as I ran I could hear myself composing in my head:

_My love, never die_

_For you are my sacred flower_

_And I your golden weapon_

_You crown me king when I feel the fool_

_You are my friend when my foes are great_

_You are by my side when others leave me_

_My heart burns for you_

_It's a flame I can't control_

_A fire that consumes all_

My sword left my side and swung full force into my enemy. We were both nothing but demons now. I could feel the blood spill from my open wounds as my blade bit into my enemy:

_And when I become my worst_

_You hold me still_

_You are my corner stone, my captor, my lover_

_And I your leader, your admirer, your protector_

Suddenly everything was at a halt and my sword stood still. It had done my will. It would slay my enemy. I gave it a swift yank and it slid out of the demonic man's body. And as he fell, I could feel my knees buckle under me. Why did this not feel like victory? I could feel Chizuru's hands circle around me:

_Your words are like a bandage to my injured ears_

_Your eyes like a healing to my mourning soul_

_And I can feel how I've hurt you_

_Forgive me, _

_I fail so completely in my dedication_

She started to cry, and I reached up and brushed her tears away. I wasn't dead. She must've imagined some ghost because when I called her, she didn't look at me right away:

_So dance again so I can see_

_Sing again so I can hear_

_Love again so I can feel_

_Smile again so I can mend_

"Chizuru…"

She looked down.

I sighed long and soft, "I think this might be where I have to stop acting like a human."

_And let me never turn you out in the cold_

_Let me hold you now and always_

_Let me understand and appreciate_

_Let me not offend or forget_

Chizuru's eyes welled up with tears. "Don't die," she squeaked.

I gave her a half-smile, "Don't worry. I won't die."

_Because when you're gone _

_A piece of my soul is missing_

_When you hurt_

_A part of my heart bleeds_

I don't know when I passed out, but the next thing I remember is waking up in a house with Chizuru sleeping next to me. My heart throbbed:

_You need not explain_

_This temporary pain_

_I only feel it when you're not at my side_

_So let me never forget_

_There's nothing more I'd regret_

_Than if I ever let you go… _

I looked at her still form, so protective and concerned, but so unable to stop me from being the reckless man that I was. War would not suit me after this. I was coming to the end of my life as a human, and if I ever made her cry again I wouldn't be able to stand it. I reached a hand out and stroked her soft hair. When had I started to fall for her? I couldn't even tell you. She stood in the shadows, supporting me without complaint. She was my constant companion, someone who never seemed to say "no" to me. I wanted her to be mine. And now. She was mine. She had already accepted me. I didn't even want to run from her anymore. I blinked to realize that a pair of gentle eyes were looking at me. She caught me off guard. I couldn't school the expression on my face fast enough. I just lay there smiling like a fool.

"Where are we?" I asked, still smiling. My voice came out much sweeter than I expected.

"We're in a village nearby where you fell unconscious. I would've liked to reach a safer distance, but I couldn't carry you far. If you give me a minute, I'll go and make some food. You're probably hungry."

She got up to walk away, but I found myself grabbing her hand. She looked at me, her eyes full of surprise. My heart suddenly exploded with things I had never felt before. And as I just stared at her, emotions rushed past me. I could feel myself pulling her back to the floor. She obeyed my touch without much retaliation, sitting down with her back to me. I rose to a sitting position and circled both arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder. I had been in this same kind of position with her at least twice already, but I had been drinking her blood at the time. This time it would be different. I turned her head towards me ever so slightly, and before either of us knew it, we were locked in a kiss.

Life would never be the same as before. My days as a soldier were over, and my days as a human were probably numbered. But my days as a man… My days as _her_ man… They were just beginning.

* * *

><p><em>So I recently watched the series Hakuouki. I know how it ended, but I figured I could make an ending that was just a little happier. I know this is incredibly short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!<em>


End file.
